The new guy
by lightavenger
Summary: this is my first fic read to find out what its about no flames ocbarbra in later chapter's
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic please be kind I do not own batman I wish I did but I don't

Chapter 1 new kid on the block

A kid stepped out of his father's car he wore blue jeans a white under shirt and a jean jacket he had long black heir and cold blue eyes he just moved in to Gothem from New York he didn't what to move but it wasn't his choice ''all right max you finish packing your stuff you got school tomorrow'' his father said in a you-might-like-it tone ''what ever'' the kid aka max said in a I-don't-give-a-shit tone max picked up box with his stuff in and went to his new room.

A dark figure was sitting on his lever char then a phone rang he picked it up and said in a voce so cold it would freeze you ''hello'' the person on the other end said some thing that he liked he put down his phone another dark figure behind him asked him what it was where he replied ''he's here''.

The next morning max was walking to school he had no idea where he was getting frustrated ''where the hell is this dame school'' he said to himself the he saw it a large brick building It had a clock on them tower part (sorry I've only seen the school twice) and it had a flag max herd a bell ''crap I'm going to be late'' he thort he ran to were his first lesson was but he crashed in to someone she fell down and dropped her books she was carrying he got up and he helped her up and helped her pick up her books ''sorry I'm I ..I was just'' he stuttered he looked at the girl she had red heir golden eyes her red heir was tied back ''its ok'' she said back ''hay you're the new kid'' he looked at her and smiled ''yeah I'm max'' he said ''I'm Barbara'' she said back ''guess I see you later'' he smiled and nodded and said ''yeah guess so''.

A big man about 10 meters and he had a lot of muscles and red skin his name was bane and he was paid to attack a teenage boy he had a pitcher of him and the boys name was Max Mathews there he sow the school he smiled and said ''time to go to work''.

Max was in lesson 3 he sighed some how he kept on thinking of Barbara ''why do I keep on thinking of her'' he asked himself just then the wall smashed and a bid red fist popped in (they are in a building so tetchily the fist is going in) max stared at it for a moment ''what the hell…'' he started but never finished he because a pace of wall went flying at him he did a back flip and landed on his feet everyone was screaming and ran out of the room but max stayed behind he sow a big 10 foot man crash through the wall he looked at max and tried to punch him but max jumped over the fist grabbed a char and said ''hay take a seat'' and then he through it at the man he court it and eat it ''wow a char your goner need some heavy fibre to move that out'' max said in a I'm-goner-kick-your-ass tone the man punched again this time it hit max in the chest he flew in to a table do to the presser the table broke max felt some pain in his chest and he knew one of his rib bones was broken the man walked over to him raced his fist about to do the killing blow…

End of chapter hope you enjoyed it I'll update as soon as I can please tell me what you guys think


	2. shit happens

Sorry about where he learned how to fight I'll make sure that I'll put it in this chapter and also English is not my best lesson so her I go.

Chapter 2 shit happens

Max rolled out of the way just as the fist made contact to the ground, He got up and looked at that so called Man ''who the hell are you dude'' Max said the Man looked at him and started to laugh, this pissed Max off ''what's so funny you saw yourself in a mirror'' Max said with a cocky grin, this time the Man stopped laughing and said ''my name is Bain and I been sent here to distract you'' Bain said with a smile, Max didn't understand what this guy was saying ''what the fuck you talking about dude'' Max said Bain just smiled, suddenly Bain punched the wall and the ceiling fell on Max everything went black..

John Mathews was in the joker's hide out what he was doing there was because he was on a mission, he worked for the C.I.A., he learned all marshal arts techniques at the age of 8, he taught Max every thing he knew but he didn't tell Max that he was an agent, he carried on in the dark and humid corridor, then suddenly a 2 men grabbed him from behind, then it hit him it was a trap he failed the mission he failed the C.I.A but more important he failed his son.

Max woke up he was laying on the floor of his house, his chest was killing him so was his arm, he looked at it and realized it was dislocated, he stood up and as soon as he got up he felt dizzy, he leaned on the wall for a few seconds, he relocated his arm and it killed but he learned to ignore pain, he looked around his surroundings, the place looked trashed, then he saw his farther he was laying in a pool of blood all cut up bruised and there was a knife sticking into his chest, Max ran over to his farther ''DAD DAD'' he screamed shaking him trying to wake him up ''don't worry I'll get this knife out'' Max grabbed the knife by the handle and pulled it out, he was covered in blood he dropped the knife and his hands were shaking, he heard police sirens, he heard the door crash every thing was going to fast for the poor teen to understand, a cop put hand cuffs on him saying ''looks like we got a killer on our hands'', they dragged him in to a police car and drove to headquarters…

There chapter 2 done R&R people plz.


	3. one hell of a party

Sorry it took so long my teachers are giving me tons of homework and the computer has been acting up so let's continue. Oh and ps I now know what oc means

Chapter 4 hell of a party

Max was sitting in a cold dark room; he was still covered in his father's blood. He sat there cold alone and depressed.

That is till the door opened and a man walked in, he had blond hair, dark eyes that said that he has witness death before, he wore a brown suite, with a black tie, and with black shoes, Max looked at the man, then looked down to the floor, the man smiled, and said ''do you know who I am '', his voice sounded dark and cruel,

Max was now pissed off and said '' no and I don't really give a shit now get lost'', by this the man said '' I will get lost when you sign this confession form'', he then pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket.

Max just laughed and said '' what makes you think in your small idiotic little mind I'm going to do that'', the man just simply clicked his fingers, and five police officers walked in.

'' careful boys don't kill him just beat him till he cries for his momma'' the man said;

And with that the five men crowded Max.

They tied him to a char and then they started to punch him, ''why me, my dad died and now some dudes think they can beat me ''; Max thought and with inhuman strength he broke the ropes.

The first guy, he did a round house kick, square it to his chest. Two guys rushed Max at the same time, he jumped and did a spinning kick in mid air, that court both of them in the face, the impact was so grate that one of their guns flew in the air, the last guy pulled out a gun, just as Max cached the gun, he then aimed the gun at the guy, and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the guy between the eyes.

Max looked down to the body, then he looked to the gun, he dropped it '' what have I done'' was all he could say, he looked at the open door, he walked out to find an open window, '' I can already tell. This is going to be on hell of a party'' Max said (yep I know it's a saying in dmc 3 but I like it), he then ran up to the window and jumped through with a satisfying sound of smashing glass, he landed in to the garbage '' yep just my luck'' he said while climbing out of it.

He started to walk down the street, he didn't know what to do, all he knew was to find out the truth to what was going on.

Ok that's another chapter R&R please.


End file.
